Crossroads of Time
| date=43997.1 (2366) 46871.6 - 46874 (2369)| publisher = Playmates| writer = | developer = Novotrade| platform = Genesis/Mega Drive, SNES| published = 1995| }} Summary :The [[Star Trek: The Original Series|original ''Star Trek]] television show spawned a multitude of spin-offs, and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is one of the most popular. And now it has made its way to the Super Nintendo/Genesis in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time.'' :You are Commander Sisko, the officer in charge of the Deep Space Nine space station, and you're in for a rough ride. Several mysterious events have triggered panic and disruption in the everyday routine of all those aboard the station, and it's your job to figure out what's going on and put a stop to it. :You'll interact with numerous characters from the show as you tackle challenging puzzles that hold the key to solving the mystery. Trekkies will be amazed at the digital reproductions of the station, and all the popular ''Star Trek technology is available for use.'' References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Dukat • Elim Garak • Etok • Gurgey • Hranok • Kira Nerys • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Opaka • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Locations :Bajor • Bajoran catacombs • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Idran system • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Security office • Wolf 359 Earth Races and cultures :Bajoran • Borg • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Prophets • Trill States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Redemptionists • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :antilepton • antiproton • assimilation • asteroid • Bajoran religion • Battle of Wolf 359 • bilitrium • bilitrium grenade • dabo • dabo girl • grenade • gul • kai • Klingonese • Occupation of Bajor • orb • pagh • phaser • replicator • sarium krellide • self destruct • Tarkalean tea • thermocoat • tricorder • vole • warp core • wrappage • yamok sauce Appendices Background information *Marc Okrand's The Klingon Dictionary was used by developer Maurice Molyneaux for the female Klingon character's text. http://web.archive.org/web/20040813075550/www.mpmolyneaux.com/mm-ds9c.htm *Elements of "Captive Pursuit" including Tosk and the pursuit by the s were to be featured in the game, but were removed due to memory concerns. http://web.archive.org/web/20050206092016/www.mpmolyneaux.com/des-ds9.htm *The stardate places this game as taking place between the DS9 episodes "If Wishes Were Horses" and "The Forsaken", although Opaka's presence places it before "Battle Lines". *Michael Okuda, Denise Okuda and Debbie Mirek, the authors of the Star Trek Encyclopedia and the Star Trek Chronology, are given a "special thanks" credit. *The cheat code to level 8, VESDUJ, is also Klingonese for "warship"; veSDuj. *The station disposal system uses the same transporter sound effect from "TOS". External links * *Maurice Molyneaux's behind the scenes article Connections Category:Computer games